Scooby-Doo (2002)
Name: Scooby-Doo Directed by: Raja Gosnell Screenplay by: James Gunn Story by: James Gunn Craig Titley Based on the Characters by: Hanna-Barbera Productions Produced by: Charles Roven Richard Suckle Executive Producers: Joseph Barbera Robert Engelman William Hanna Andrew Mason Kelley Smith-Wait Co-Producer: Alan G. Glazer Associate Producers: Sheryl Benko Stephen Jones Philip A. Patterson Director of Photography: David Eggby, A.C.S. Production Designer: Bill Boes Edited by: Kent Beyda, A.C.E. Music by: David Newman Art Directors: Bill Booth Donna Brown Gabrielle Gliniak Christian 'Pipo' Wintter Costumes Designed by: Leesa Evans Music Supervisor: Laura Z. Wasserman Set Decorators: Jodie Allen Suza Maybury Matthew Putland Sandy Wingrove Visual Effects Supervisor: Peter Crosman Casting by Mary Vernieu Studio: Pixar Animation Studios Production Companies: Mosaic Media Group Atlas Entertainment Producer/Release: 20th Century Fox Airdate: June 14, 2002 Length: 1 hour, 27 minutes, 44 seconds Budget: $84 million Box Office: $275.7 million Pixar Movie Number: 736 Scooby-Doo (also known as Scooby-Doo: The Movie) is a 2002 American live-action/computer-animated family horror comedy adventure film, based on the long-running Hanna-Barbera animated television series of the same name. It is the first installment in the Scooby-Doo live-action film series, directed by Raja Gosnell, written by James Gunn, and starring Freddie Prinze Jr., Sarah Michelle Gellar, Matthew Lillard, Linda Cardellini and Rowan Atkinson. The plot revolves around Mystery Incorporated, a group of four young adults and a dog who solve mysteries, who reunite after a two-year disbandment, to investigate a mystery on a popular horror resort. Filming took place in and around Queensland on a budget of $84 million. The film was released on June 14, 2002, and grossed $275 million worldwide. Reggae artist Shaggy and rock group MxPx performed different versions of the Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! theme song. The Scooby-Doo Spooky Coaster, a ride based on the film, was built in Warner Bros. Movie World in Gold Coast, Australia in 2003. This is the final time William Hanna served as the executive producer before his death on March 22, 2001. Plot The members of Mystery, Inc. solve the case of the Luna Ghost at the Wow-O-Toy Factory. However, long-time friction among Fred Jones, a glory hog; Daphne Blake, who is fed up with being kidnapped at every mystery; and Velma Dinkley, who is never credited for her ideas, finally boils over and the gang breaks up, leaving Shaggy Rogers and his dog Scooby-Doo heartbroken. Two years later, Shaggy and Scooby are invited to solve a mystery on the popular resort Spooky Island, owned by Emile Mondavarious. At the airport, the pair are unexpectedly reunited with the rest of Mystery, Inc.—Fred has become a popular author, Velma works for NASA, and Daphne has undertaken martial arts to avoid being kidnapped again. However, while Shaggy and Scooby are thrilled with the reunion, the other three refuse to work with each other, still angry about the incident two years ago. On the flight over, Shaggy falls in love with a girl named Mary Jane, who loves Scooby Snacks like him, but is allergic to dogs. Upon arriving at the island, the gang meet Mondavarious, who claims the visiting tourists have been cursed into a brainwashed state. Velma attends a ritualistic performance hosted by N'Goo Tuana and his henchman, Zarkos, a famous luchador. N'Goo claims the island was once ruled by ancient demons who have been plotting their revenge ever since they were displaced when Mondavarious built the resort. Because of a misunderstanding when talking to a local voodoo priest, Daphne, Shaggy, and Scooby venture into the resort's ghost ride, meeting Fred and Velma inside, where they split up to look for clues. Fred and Velma come across a strange school designed to educate inhuman creatures about human culture, while Daphne discovers a pyramid-shaped artifact called the Daemon Ritus. The gang flee to the hotel, but an army of real demons attack, kidnapping Fred, Velma, Mondavarious and other tourists, while Scooby, Shaggy, Daphne and Mary Jane escape. The next day, Daphne is captured by Zarkos, who also steals the Daemon Ritus. Shaggy and Scooby learn that demons have possessed Fred, Velma and the other tourists. They encounter Mary Jane, but Scooby realizes she is possessed as well. Shaggy begins to argue, but is interrupted when Scooby falls through a hole into an underground chamber. While searching for him, Shaggy discovers a vat of protoplasm containing the souls of those possessed. He frees Velma, Fred, and Daphne's souls. Velma discovers the demons can be destroyed by sunlight, but Fred and Daphne become trapped in each other's incorrect bodies until Daemon Ritus corrects this by causing the four's souls to swap randomly. They come across the voodoo priest, who explains that the demons' ritual will allow the demons, whose leader turns out to be Modavarious, to rule the world for the next ten-thousand years when a pure soul is offered as a sacrifice, who Shaggy realizes is Scooby, who (not knowing what it is) accepts to be the sacrifice. The gang plot a trap to defeat the demon cult, but it fails and Mondavarious steals Scooby's soul using the Daemon Ritus. Shaggy then tackles Mondavarious, causing Scooby's soul to be released. As Fred and Velma confront the defeated Mondavarious, they find that he is wearing a mask. When they peel the mask off, they discover Mondavarious is a robot controlled by Scooby's estranged nephew Scrappy-Doo, who was abandoned by the gang years ago when his ego got out of control after he demanded to be the new leader and urinated on Daphne. Using the absorbed souls of the tourists, Scrappy transforms into a monster and tries to kill the gang. On the mountain top, Daphne battles Zarkos, finally kicking him into the ritual chamber where the demons are exposed to sunlight and die, freeing the souls they possessed. Shaggy rips the Daemon Ritus from Scrappy's body to free the rest, which Scrappy still controlled. The real Mondavarious is discovered in a prison cell. Scrappy, N'Goo, Zarkos and all their minions are arrested, while the reunited gang promise to forever solve mysteries. As the end credits begin to roll, Scooby and Shaggy are enjoying the "all you can eat" deal they were promised at the hotel. They challenge each other with eating chili peppers but scream as smoke emerges from the hotel. Cast *Freddie Prinze, Jr. as Fred Jones *Sarah Michelle Gellar as Daphne Blake *Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Rogers *Linda Cardellini as Velma Dinkley *Rowan Atkinson as Emile Mondavarious *Isla Fisher as Mary Jane *Miguel A. Núñez, Jr. as Voodoo Maestro *Sam Greco as Zarkos *Steven Grieves as N'Goo Tuana Voices *Neil Fanning as the voice of Scooby-Doo (Fanning was credited as Scooby-Doo in an intro that was removed from the final cut of the film) *Scott Innes as the voice of Scrappy-Doo *J. P. Manoux as the voice of Scrappy Rex *Jess Harnell and Frank Welker as the voice of creatures Cameos *Sugar Ray *Pamela Anderson *Nicholas Hope *Michala Banas Media *''Scooby-Doo'' is released on VHS and DVD October 11, 2002. DVD Main Menu *Play Movie *Scenes #The Luna Ghost #"You're Invited" #Spooky Island #Spooky Castle #Slew of Clues #Monsters Brawl #Scooby Scooters #Protoplasm Potpourri #Getting Jinky for Rescue #The Mastermind #Darkopocalypse Over #Back Together *Languages **English **Spanish *Subtitles **English **French **Spanish *Spooky Features Quotes *Scooby-Doo Other Languages *Scooby-Doo Language Dubs *Scooby-Doo Credits *Scooby-Doo Logo Variations This is the first logo where Scooby-Doo comes out of the 0 to sing the second half of the 20th Century Fox fanfare, then came the Mosaic Media Group and the Atlas Entertainment logos. And finally, the a crunching sound is heard by Scooby-Doo taking a bite out of the letter P, then cuts to darkness starting the movie. Category:Theatrical films Category:2002 Films Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:List of Pixar movies Category:Pixar Movies in 2000s